


All to myself

by J_Dope_freckle



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, M/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, Wade Wilson - Freeform, deadpool not origins disaster, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Dope_freckle/pseuds/J_Dope_freckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his parents are killed and he finds himself now living with the famous Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, Peter finds it easy to get by in life. He has the perfect family, the best friend he couldn't asked for better but once he gets older and realizes that he has feelings for Wade, he vanishes off the face of the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Chapter one is kind of boring -I'm sorry- it's a little backstroy just to get things going!  
> First Spideypool fic considering I love spider-man and my bff -wife- loves deadpool, it seems fitting as we love each other.♥

Tony Stark, billionaire, son of Howard Stark had never thought he would be faced with the responsibility to save the world from different things, aliens falling from the sky, his own creation of robots attacking him.  
Steve Rogers, once some small boy who was over looked by all had never thought he would become no other than Captain America but there he stood, his shield glistening in the light as he watched himself in the mirror.

"You know staring at yourself isn't going to make this disappear right? I mean don't get me wrong you have a really nice-.."  
" _Please_ stop talking Tony" Steve replied before letting his partner finish his sentence. Tony smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around Steve's middle, pushing his face into the blonde's shoulders finding peace in himself once again. "You've been working too hard in the lab with Bruce" 

"Mm, need to. The project" Tony mumbled back, Steve placed his shield on the ground and turned to face Tony before picking the smaller male up, he knew the smaller male wanted to finish his project with Bruce but he didn't want his boyfriend to die from exhaustion. Picking him up he took the other to their shared bedroom, tucking him in and laying with him.

It was rare moments like this that Steve loved, when Tony wasn't being a sarky asshole -language- and he let his guard down, Steve traced his fingers over the smaller mans face. He raked in every single detail of the other just like any other time they were this close. Moments like these were special because Tony had a soft side, but he only let it out when he was with Steve, he Tony Stark actually had a heart.

"Stop starin at me" Tony mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Steve and nuzzled his head into the soldiers chest, Steve had a fond smile plastered on his face, yes he liked this Tony the best "Don't tell _anyone_ I like cuddlin"  
Steve chuckled softly and settled himself down and let himself surrender into sleep before they had to be woken up by something Furry wanted them to do, but for now, it was just them. 

 

They both awoke when J.A.R.V.I.S had told them that someone was at their door, looking at the monitor Furry stood outside, groaning Tony pushed himself out of bed and Steve sat up laughing at his boyfriend fumble around on the floor, asking if they really needed to let Furry inside.  
"Right boys hope you've had enough beauty sleep, you got a mission" Furry began, Tony rolled his eyes before settling on the couch, glass of whiskey in hand "nothing big today, there's a guy shooting up Parker's lab, saying that he wants the serum that will make anyone immortal, now it's your job to fix this, save the people and take care of the wounded, no need for anyone else" 

"What? Parker's lab?" Tony asked, his attention sparked as he heard his friends lab was in danger "Who would want to do that?"  
Furry sighed, before pinching the bridge of his nose "One of the scientists there, he went mad with worry as he had been told he's not going to live much longer, drinking problem"  
Steve took a look at Tony as he watched for the other to say something sarky but it never came, instead he put his glass down and left the room not before looking back "Suit up, Rogers" 

 

So that's how Iron man and Captain America found themselves inside a lab that was a mess, the glass had shattered and broken empty test tubes. Steve looked at Tony, the large yellow and red suit of armor seemed to make Tony grow a few inches and Steve was pretty sure that the suit hadn't made him that tall before 'focus Steve' he thought to himself.  
"Looks like the whole place has been destroyed, Furry was right it was an inside job" Steve mumbled as he walked on the ground floor of the place.  
"I'll fly up to the other floors, see where the people and whoever the hell did this" Tony replied as he flew away and just before Steve could say anything gun shots could be heard from a few floors above with people screaming.

Running towards the stairs he reached the forth floor where Iron man already was, blasting away at some beast that even Steve had no idea what it was.  
"Glad you could finally make it!" Tony laughed as the beast once again lunged towards him, it resembled some kind of large rodent but whatever it was, it had to go, the place were scattered with people trying to keep away from it.

Steve threw his shield towards it, it taking the top of the beast's ear off "This thing isn't human!" Steve shouted as the rodent thing jumped on him, one swift punch and the beast would retreat towards Tony.  
It didn't take them long to take it down, Tony opened up his mask and examined the creature, the face now looking more distraught, it caught him off guard when it slowly turned into a human form.

"Tony!" Steve shouted as he crouched behind one of the desks, there lay Richard Parker, a hole in his chest and panting for air, the blood trickled down from his mouth and nose.  
"Richard! You're going to be okay, we'll get you to the hospital" Tony trailed off, but the dying man waved him off staring over at his now dead wife, Tony couldn't believe his friend was dying, his friends wife dead.  
"P-Please, take care.. of Peter, I trust you.." Richard breathed as he took one last look at his wife and closed his eyes, Tony looked at the lifeless body and kneeled down, Steve put a hand on his shoulder, letting him know he was there

"D-Daddy?" A small voice crept up behind them, turning around Tony and Steve caught sight of Peter, he was only five years old and had witnessed both his parents dying, Steve's heart clenched as he watched the little boy's brain scramble itself, as his heart broke before he should even know what heartbreak meant.  
"Hey Petey, remember us? Uncle Tony and Uncle Steve?" Steve pointed to both of them who now had their full attention on Peter as the little boy's tears seemed to be ever flowing from his eyes. With a weak nod from Peter Steve picked the boy up and hugged him tightly to his body, his suit getting wet from the little boys tears "Come on, we'll have a sleepover at Tony's, hows that sound?"  
"Hey I'll even let you help me in the lab tomorrow, how does that sound Petey?" Tony hushed the crying boy, another weak nod and both Tony and Steve left the scene.

 

Once they had got home Peter had cried himself into a deep sleep, Steve and Tony lay him on their bed and settled either side of the small boy. Sighing Tony stared at the little boy, the tears staining his cheeks  
"Welcome to fatherhood Tony" Steve whispered as the little boy whimpered in his sleep.  
That night none of them rested peacefully, the events of the previous day invading their dreams. Peter was a normal five year old boy, how could both of his parents die? It wasn't fair, Peter knew that but there was nothing he could do. 

 

"Petey wake up! You'll be late for school" Steve shook the small boy gently. It had been just under two months since Peter's parents had passed on and Peter was starting to get restless, so Steve suggested school and Peter loved the idea of going back and seeing his friends.  
"I'm up I'm up Uncle Steve!" Peter jumped and stood on his bed, while wrapping his arms around the blondes neck. Steve smiled, very grateful that Peter was such a loving child. "I can't wait to see my friends!" 

"Yes, you'll get to see them all today, you've got to be good for your teachers too" Steve smiled, it had been tough the first couple of weeks, Peter was upset and didn't trust anyone which was to be expected, but soon Peter opened up and let the two men in.  
Peters school wasn't that far away, but Steve could feel the excitement coming from Peter, it will be nice for Peter to get back into routine, to try and get his life okay  
"Bye bye Uncle Stevey!" Peter smiled as they stopped outside of the school, Steve smiled and walked the boy up to the gates to where his teacher stood, she smiled at Peter and the little boy giggled before running off  
Steve frowned "Will you keep an eye on him? Any problems, call me, no matter how small" Steve added before heading back home, giving another small wave to Peter and blew the child a kiss.

 

Living with Peter felt normal, it felt like home. Tony couldn't argue with the fact that he had a huge soft spot for the young boy, he showed interests in Tony's lab and couldn't help the pride bubble in his chest once he found out that Peter had won a contest in his school's science fair.  
"Well done Kiddo!" Tony beamed as he picked the little boy up and spun him around, wearing his iron man suit of course, as Peter loves it  
Touching the chest piece Peter laughed "Can I have a suit one day, Uncle Tony?" Peter tilted his head to the side and Tony's heart leapt out of his chest. He really had it bad for Peter.

Tony had never thought he could love someone else's child but Peter had grown up with him, Tony had watched Peter turn into the sweet loving child he is today and the love he felt for him felt like nothing he had ever felt before, he was proud of Peter even when he did something simple, he laughed when Peter did something he shouldn't have and said that it was Jarvis.  
"Here's were my boys are" Steve smiled as he watched the scene in front of him, leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed. Peter smiled and waved  
"Uncle Tony said I can have a suit when I'm older!" Peter giggled excitedly. Steve's eyebrows almost disappeared off his forehead as he stared towards Tony, Tony shrugged, he hadn't agreed but if Peter wanted it he'd probably get it.

"Can I have a friend come over?" Peter asked sheepishly once his giggles had died down, Steve and Tony looked towards each other and smiled.  
"Whats his name?" Steve asked walking closer to the two smile still on his face, taking Peter off Tony so he could take his suit off  
"Wade! He's my best friend but he's older than me, but he's really cool! Can he stay over?" Peter spoke 100 miles per hour which only made him more adorable, Steve smiled and agreed with the young boy that his friend would stay over on a Friday.

 

"Wade! Stop, it tickles!" Peter laughed as the older said boy sat on Peter's chest tickling the younger boy, they hadn't even got through the doors of Tony's home before Wade had started to play with Peter  
"Come on Wade, let him in the house first" Steve laughed as he held Tony's hand, their fingers interlocked, smiling at Peter and how happy he was with Wade.  
Peter had come a long way, ever since his parents, Peter still kept in touch with his biologic Uncle and Aunt but they had all agreed that Peter was better staying with Tony and Steve, since they were getting on with their age, they couldn't run around after a young boy and they couldn't take him to the places that the young couple could.

"Come on Wade, let me show you my room!" Peter shouted happily as he and Wade rushed upstairs to Peter's room, laughing as they raced through the corridors. Wade let Peter win, since he didn't know the way either.  
Wade smiled, he was three years older than Peter but they had connected as soon as they met, almost inseparable whenever they were together, they had both promised to be friend forever that night. They stayed up past 3.am and it would have been later if Javis hadn't woken Tony up to let him know Peter was still awake.  
Instead of going upstairs shouting, he put his suit on, surprising Peter and Wade 1- they had been caught and 2- Iron man was in Peter's room.

"Go to sleep kids, if you do I promise to fly you around tomorrow" Tony said, proud once Peter and Wade huddled together in Peters bed and closed their eyes.  
Before Tony left he heard Wade speak "You have the coolest dad's ever" Tony felt his heart flutter, before waiting to see if Peter would correct him once he was out of the room instead all he heard was

"Yeah they're the _best_ daddy's, I love them"


	2. Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Still in kind of a backround story. Also this chapter is very short.  
>  But can I say I love the idea of a domesticated Steve Rogers and Tony Stark?_

"And that's why nobody here even wants you around, asshole!" Wade shouted across the table, Peter sighed, his best friend was a loud mouth. Growing up with Wade he realized as they got older Wade didn't have an off switch.  
"One day Wilson, someone is gonna get you" The other boy seethed through his teeth as he walked away, Wade however fist pumped the air in triumph   
"Should you really be getting into more fights? And that language!" Peter sighed once more as he watched Wade devour his chimichongas.  
Wade looked up at Peter and smiled "It doesn't matter where you're going, only who's beside you" 

"Wow that's great Wade, how'd you come up with that?" Peter asked, leaning on both of his palms with his elbows on the table, Wade shrugged and began eating again.  
Peter wasn't sure how he and Wade made it to be Fourteen and Seventeen but here they were, still best friends even when Wade decided that he hated everyone, he still liked Peter.  
Girls started to notice Wade, Peter didn't blame them, Wade was a great person and according to girls Wade was 'bangable' Peter however didn't question it.  
Wade seemed to be happy and Peter didn't want to ruin anything by mentioning girls.

As a Friday routine the two boys found themselves walking towards Peter's home, every Friday Wade stayed over, they'd stay up most of the night and most times Wade stayed over on Saturday too.   
"Hello, Tony, Steve" Wade smiled as he walked into the kitchen behind Peter, Steve smiled as he walked over and kissed Peter's head. Sure Peter was a teenager now but he wouldn't say no to the attention his dad's would give him.

Peter knew that Tony and Steve weren't his biological parents but they were just as good to him as anyone else, if not better. Peter couldn't complain as he grabbed his Iron man hoodie from the washing and threw it over his head.   
"Told you, I'm his favorite" Tony replied, not looking up from his tablet, Steve pouted as he stared at his boyfriend, bumping him on the head with his hand   
"It's because the Captain America one is bigger and fits Wade better" Peter replied before passing the said hoodie to Wade so he could change.

Steve was amazed that Wade was still friends with Peter, the age difference being the main thing, he was seventeen now and he still had all the time in the world for Peter, which made Steve smile to think his son had such a good friend.   
Peter yawned "told you to go to bed instead of thinking of some girl" Tony smiled as he looked up from his tablet to catch Peter go red. He hadn't been thinking of a girl, he had been thinking about Wade and what they could do.

Peter sat down harshly on the couch next to Wade, pushing himself into the olders side. Wade laughed, Peter had always liked his hair to be played with when he was tired and that's just what Wade did.   
"Do you think we'll be friends forever, Wade?" Peter mumbled into his side, Wade smiled. Before he could reply a flash caught his eye as he looked up at Steve taking a photo of the pair on the couch "Daaaaad"

"Sorry Peter, but you're so cute" Steve squeaked as he ran off to find Tony. Wade laughed, he loved Peter's parents they treated him as if he were their own   
"Ever wonder if rabbits live on the moon? If they do what do they eat? Cheese?" Wade asked as he looked through the window to in fact see the moon shining brightly.   
"M'sleeping" Peter whispered, which made Wade poke at Peter's sides causing the younger to jump. Wade's smile was infectious and soon Peter was sat up smiling back at Wade as if he was his own personal mirror "You have a really nice smile"

Wade raised his eyebrows "I know, everything about me is nice, Peter" Wade smirked before poking the younger in the sides again. Sure he could have friends his age and maybe they'd sneak alcohol and Wade wanted nothing more than to drink beer or whiskey straight from the bottle but Peter was his best friend and he couldn't give him up.  
The boys found themselves watching T.V until early in the morning, when Tony found them, Peter had his head on Wade's chest asleep, Wades arm fallen off the couch and dangling onto the floor. 

One Friday Wade didn't come over, he hadn't been in school all week and Peter missed him. He was Peter's only friend other than Harry and Gwen but they were best friends, Peters best friend was Wade.   
"What's wrong Petey?" Steve asked as his son sat at the kitchen counter with his head in his hands before sighing, catching Tony's attention too 

"Wade wasn't in school this week, I miss him" Peter replied pouting slightly. Tony and Steve shared a look that Peter didn't know what it meant.   
"How about you help me and Uncle Bruce in the lab?" Tony asked and Peter immediately perked up before nodding and jumping towards the door leading to the lab. Tony smiled as he followed his son, punching in the code he entered his lab where Bruce already was "Hey Bruce, we have company" 

"Hey Peter!" Bruce smiled as the young boy ran over to him, giving him a quick hug, he walked both over to his father, passing him bottles and beakers of liquids.   
Peter stared at the computer screen and tilted his head "Shouldn't this be over there? And then this can come here and it makes.." Peter moved things around on his fathers computer and before he could do anything the computer dinged "Success!" 

Tony and Bruce stared at the young boy speechless before Tony found his tongue "My son is a genius!" Tony grinned as he moved other things around the computer creating more of whatever he wanted, Peter still didn't know. 

Another week had passed and Peter still hadn't seen Wade, he hadn't heard from the older boy either. Peter was starting to worry however his dad's had told him that maybe Wade had the flu that was going around and Peter agreed.  
One Friday however Jarvis announced that they had a visitor and Peter went and answered the door to see Wade. The older boy smiled weakly, his lip was cut and bloody, he had a black and a small cut just under his eye

"Wade!" Peter shouted as he hugged the older boy tightly, the older boy flinched as the smaller arms circled his waist, causing pain on his side "Are you okay?"   
Wade nodded as he stood in the doorway, Peter clinging to him "I'm okay, Peter, lets just go to your room okay?" Wade added and they both made their way upstairs. Peter made Wade lay on his bed as he ran to get some cream for Wade's face  
"What happened?" Peter asked as he applied the cream to Wade's eye and lip "You've been gone for ages, I missed you.." 

Peter however got cut off when Wade smiled and pressed his lips softly against Peter's, it wasn't anything special and it was over in a matter of seconds.   
Peter was frozen, Wade had just kissed him, his first freaking kiss! "I need cream on my sides too" Wade spoke, clear as day, as if nothing had just happened. Peter couldn't find his tongue, he stared at Wade with his eyes wide open.  
"O-Okay" Peter mumbled as Wade lifted his top to show blue and purple bruises scattered his upper body, Peter felt tears come up to his eyes and once he was done, he couldn't keep the tears in anymore "W-Wade.."

Wade immediately wrapped Peter into his embrace, Peter whimpered in his arms. Wade shushed the boy while rocking him back and forth "Petey, I'm okay, I swear I'm okay" Wade mumbled into Peter's hair. He didn't mean to make Peter cry, he didn't want that at all.   
Peter's head was spinning as he pressed himself further into Wade's chest, listening to his heart beat. The state on Wade made him realize how much he meant to him, Wade was his best friend and without Wade he wouldn't be able to function 

"I missed you so much Wade!" Peter sobbed into the older boys chest, tears stained Wade's shirt but he didn't mind, he lay down and dragged Peter with him. Wrapping his arms around Peter's shoulder's Peter's arms were still tightly wrapped around Wade's waist.   
They both fell asleep in each others embrace that night, it was the best night's sleep Wade had in a long time, he had no worry, no nightmares, he was happy, he was happy when he was with Peter.

Wade knew it was wrong, being his age around Peter, having these feelings for Peter. First he thought that they were those of an older brother, he wanted to protect Peter, to make sure he knew he was loved. But soon Wade realized it wasn't brother love, he was in love with Peter, of course he would never do anything about it, Peter didn't know what love meant.   
Wade held onto Peter a bit tighter as the thought of his fathers finding out how disgusting Wade was and making him leave Peter alone, he knew they were Iron man and Captain America, they could easily hurt him if they wanted.

The next morning Peter and Wade walked into the kitchen to see Steve cooking and Tony nowhere to be seen, Peter knew it was to do with the project with him and Bruce.   
"Hey Petey.. Oh Wade, want breakfast? Wait what happened to your face?" Steve asked as he took a double look on Wade's face, the older boy frowned and shrugged   
"I wanted to come see Peter and someone jumped me on my way here last night" Wade replied, it was a lie and Peter could tell when Wade lied but his dad seemed to be happy with the answer. Peter squeezed Wade's hand under the table as they ate breakfast.

Peter knew Wade, he knew when he was happy, sad, angry and like right now when he was anxious. Peter wanted to know what really happened but if Wade didn't want to say then Peter knew better than to ask as he knew he'd get no reply.  
Wade stayed that night too, he found himself curling up with Peter on the couch. Wade had never looked so small and scared, the bruises on his body made him look weak and that's one thing Wade Wilson wasn't.

"Stop staring" Wade groaned as he opened one eye to look at Peter who was in fact staring at him intently. It made Wade feel exposed, his dark brown eyes stared into Peter's hazel ones and it just added to the list Wade hated; Reason's to love Peter Parker.  
"Sorry, is your face hurting?" Peter asked softly as he touched the older boys face softly with his fingers, going around his eyes, nose and tracing Wade's lips with his fingers.  
Wade couldn't help but smile slightly and lean forward as he kissed Peter's lips softly again, just like the first time. He stayed there a little while before whispering "I love you"  
Peter smiled "I love you too Wade, we're best friends!" Wade laughed sadly before leaning away from Peter and watching Peter's reaction.  
"You'll understand when you're older, Peter"


	3. Tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Okay! Now we're starting to get into it!  
>  This chapter was hard to write because I just want to get onto the good parts??_

Peter hadn't been the same since he turned sixteen, he had become closed in on himself, he would sit alone in his room for hours and it worried Steve and Tony. Peter however didn't feel like he needed to talk to anyone, he didn't need anyone.  
"Peter, are you okay?" Steve asked one day when he finally managed to get Peter out of his room for dinner. Peter sighed as he sipped on his water before shrugging   
"I'm fine, pops" Peter replied, pushing his food around with his fork, he needed to get out for a little bit, not for long just to clear his head.

The cool summer evening breeze felt refreshing on Peter's skin, felt like it was helping him detox -wow he sounds like a girl- cringing at himself he found himself sitting on a park bench   
"Hey baby boy" Peter turned to see Wade walking over to the bench before sitting down next to him. Peter hadn't spoken to Wade in a couple of days, ignoring the others phone calls and texts. Peter wanted to be alone. "You know this mysterious thing doesn't really suit you? I mean don't get me wrong, its hot but not you" 

Peter blushed, yes growing up with Wade he caught onto a few things -maybe a bit too young?- but Wade made him see life as it should be seen.   
"Shut up Wade" Peter retorted as he pushed himself into Wade's side again. The older still had bruises on his face, some new, some old. Peter gave up asking, Wade never told him, he probably never will but Peter would always be there when he needed to be patched up.

Wade sighed, wrapping an arm around Peter, leaning his head onto Peter's "This is romantic, the only way it'll be more is if it started raining" Peter laughed. Wade was just what Peter needed, his parents were so overprotective considering one is a suit of armour and the other is a fossil.   
Wade suddenly stood up, holding out his hand for Peter, however the younger looked at him confused and took Wade's hand, the older interlocked their fingers. Pulling Peter along the streets of New York, they walked and talked, it was nice, it made Peter forget the things that were bothering him; exams, projects, his parents going on more and more missions and _Flash._

"So are you gonna tell your bff what's going on or do I have to beat you up?" Wade joked but Peter sighed. Telling Wade that is was just stress from exams and as soon as they're over he'd be back to normal. "I don't believe you but you're not going to tell me, are you baby boy"  
"Why do you call me that? I'm only three years younger than you! I'm not a fucking baby!" Peter snapped, causing Wade to stare at the younger. Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath "I'm sorry.. I-I didn't mean that, I'm sorry Wade"

"Hey, it's okay, you've got a lot going on, with your dads too" Wade replied, stepping closer to Peter and wrapping his arms around his middle pulling in for a hug, which Peter accepted immediately, going onto his tip toes to wrap his arms around Wade's neck.   
"How are you so tall?" Peter mumbled into Wade's neck, Peter however never mentioned the bruises around Wade's neck, not because he didn't care, because he _cared_ more than he'd like to say.

"Hey loser!" Peter groaned as his back was slammed into the wall across from his locker, another punch to the stomach and Peter hurdled to the ground, gripping his stomach in pain   
"Leave me alone Flash" Peter groaned as he watched Flash take his homework from his bag along with money. Once he was sure Flash had left only then did he stand up, hand still pressing onto his stomach. Since when did his nose start bleeding?  
"Peter there you are!" Gwen smiled before Peter turned around to show that he was indeed covered with blood -bad day to wear a white shirt huh?- Gwen cupped Peters face "What the hell happened?" 

"I fell, stop mothering me, God my parents, Wade and now you. You all just need to back off" Peter snarled before heading to the gates of his school, like hell he was going to class looking like this.  
Peter got a lot of weird looks as he walked home that day but he'd be damned if he cared, he knew he'd have to email his teacher and ask for the remaining work, but he just wanted to go to bed right now.  
Peter managed to sneak into his room without being detected by Jarvis or his parents. He curled himself into a ball under his covers and he let himself fall asleep. 

"Hey Wade, where's Peter?" Steve asked as the said boy walked into the kitchen, greeting Steve bad. Steve cooking something, he always seemed to be making something, his new thing seemed to be cakes.  
"I was wondering if Peter was home" Wade replied, he had tried calling Peter and it had gone straight to voicemail which meant he had turned his phone off but Wade was worried. After Peter's little outbreak at the park he knew something was going on with Peter, he even turned up at his school to walk him home like old times but Gwen had told him he'd already left.

Steve frowned, watching Wade fiddle around with his phone, typing something away "Maybe he'll be home later, your more than welcome to wait in his room?"   
Wade slowly made his way upstairs, not really understanding why Peter had left school so early. He'd said he'd been stressed maybe it just got a bit too much? He knew Peter and Peter wouldn't just walk out of school and miss lessons, it wasn't like Peter at all.  
Wade opened the door to Peter's room to see the curtains closed and Peter's -he hopes its Peter's- body underneath the covers, he pulled them back slowly, to reveal Peter in a white shirt covered in blood, with it coming from his nose. Peter groaned as Wade shook him softly

"Hey, baby boy, wake up lets get you cleaned up" Wade whispered as he watched Peter blink a couple times before squinting his eyes at Wade. He was glad to see his friend, he was but Peter felt embarrassment bubble up into his chest, he knew Wade would never be pushed around like this.  
"Wade, hey" Peter mumbled before letting out a yawn, maybe sleeping for, how long had he been sleeping for? What time was it?

"Your phone's off, why? More importantly why did you leave school like that? You made Gwen worry" Wade replied, helping Peter to sit up, Peter's head felt heavy and weak all at once, the room span around him as if he didn't have enough to worry about.  
Peter sighed as he removed his bloody shirt and Wade passed him a clean one "I want to sleep Wade" Peter mumbled, Wade sighed wiping Peter's nose and mouth from blood.   
The older couldn't really say no to Peter, one look and he's a goner, it had always been the same. Peter crawled back into bed, Wade following him, his arms wrapping around the smaller boys frame "Happy?" Wade mumbled but as soon as he hit the mattress tiredness seemed to seep into his bones.

"Wade, I don't need you to follow me around my own school!" Peter moaned as Wade stood next to his locked, arms crossed against his chest, he wasn't going to leave Peter alone until he found out what was wrong with him.  
Shrugging Wade replied "Tell me what's wrong and I'll get out of your hair" Peter punched Wade's arm and groaned he was sick of everybody worrying about him. 

"I'll tell you when you tell me where all your bruises are from" Peter shot back, Wade stilled and looked away from Peter. He knew it was a cheap shot but Peter wanted Wade to be okay, even if Peter was being an asshole lately, he wanted Wade to know he was there for him just like the other is always there for him whenever he needs him.  
"Fine, I'll leave, whatever, see you baby boy" Wade mumbled before turning on his heel but before he could reach the end of the corridor he heard a loud pained groan and a louder bang. Turning back around he watched as Peter got his back shoved into the locked again with more force, causing him to fall the ground with the pain.

Peter waited for the impact of another punch but it never came, opening his eyes he saw Wade's legs in front of him, Flash clutching his nose, blood seeping through his fingers.  
"W-Wade, don't!" Peter exclaimed holding onto the back of Wade's jeans, but that didn't stop the older, not this time.   
Wade lunged forward, getting in a few punches and kicks to Flash's face and body, however Flash also got a good few hits, bruising Wade's already bruised ribs.  
The blonde boy grabbed Flash by the collar and slammed him against the locker's, his voice dripping with venom "Don't ever fucking touch him again, or I will personally design your coffin" 

Flash smirked before pushing Wade off him "Yeah? And your going to be around him all the time, huh? Please Wade, don't get involved"   
Wade laughed mechanically "What? Not being able to do your own homework so you steal from someone younger? Is that it? Never thought you were that stupid, Eugene" Wade smiled as he watched the colour drain from the other boys face.

"Oh yeah? At least my father doesn't _beat_ me and my mother isn't _dying_ so I'd watch what you were saying if I were you, Wilson" Flash shot back.   
Wade felt eyes on the back of his head, he knew they were coming from Peter, he couldn't deal with the realization that his family were in fact falling apart, they had been for a long time.   
Before turning and running away, Wade punched Flash square in the face, causing the man to fall to the floor, clutching his face in his hands as more blood spilled over the floor.

Peter stood there for a while, unsure of the events of what actually happened. He was upset, hurt and _angry._ Why hadn't Wade told him? Peter could feel his heart racing as he got to his feet and ran in the direction Wade did, hoping to find his friend before he did something stupid.  
It took him a while to find Wade but he found him on top of the school roof, staring down at the ground. Peter walked up to him slowly, not wanting to scare the other, he stood next to Wade and held onto the older's hand softly.

"Why didn't you tell me, Wade?" Peter whispered but to Wade he screamed it, the hurt in the boys voice broke his heart. He watched as his whole world started to crumble. He didn't tell Peter because he wanted to be strong for the both of them.   
"It's not a big deal" Wade replied, it was more softer than what he would have liked, he hated to see Peter upset and because he was the reason the younger boy was upset it hurt him all that much more. "Peter, I wanted to be there for you"

"So you could suffer alone?! Wade that's such a stupid thing to say even for you!" Peter snapped, turning to look at Wade, fire in his eyes, he wasn't dropping this subject anytime soon, his hands went to his hair, Wade's hand long forgotten "Shit Wade, we're suppose to be best friends! You don't tell me anything! It's not big deal? Your father is making you look like a mess of purple and blue and your mother is dying? Wade that's the biggest deal!"   
Wade felt small next to Peter as the younger let out his anger, he knew he deserved it. "I-I'm sorry Peter, I just wanted to be strong on my own.." Wade whimpered and it was Peter's turn to feel his heart break. 

It shattered onto the floor and Peter stood there and watched as he could feel Wade's whole being shattered, his mind going into overdrive. Peter did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around Wade tightly, as if he would lose him if he let go.  
"I'm so sorry Wade, for everything. Please don't shut me out, let me help" Peter mumbled as he held on a little more tighter, Wade soon wrapped his arms around the smaller body, Peter rocked them side to side, he could feel Wade's heartbeat in his chest and the speed it was going scared Peter.

"Hey, it's okay baby boy, you didn't know.." Wade whispered, he was hurting, not only because of his family but because he had hurt Peter, the one thing he never wanted to do.  
"Is your mother actually dying?" Peter murmured and he felt Wade still himself before he felt the slight nod, Peter wasn't aware his heart was fixed enough to break just that little bit more "How?"  
Wade took a deep breath in, he'd come this far may aswell finish the story "She has cancer, only a few months left and my dad he's been drinking more and more, I mean he always drinks but the beatings have got worse, since it's only me now.." Wade took another breath "It's hard, seeing her like that, she was always the one who stopped my dad but I'm older now and still if I don't take it, it'll be my mother, I can't let that happen, Peter"

Wade didn't cry, no he never cried, he was saving it for his non existent daughters wedding but it had been the first time he'd wanted to cry. Peter holding him like this and the truth behind his family made him feel vulnerable but it was Peter, he could trust Peter.  
Peter was the only one in Wade's sad life that made him happy, that reminded him of old times. He loved Peter and Peter's family, they treated him just like their own. They had taken Wade everywhere with them when they were younger. Wade smiled as he held Peter tighter, his heart becoming lighter, his head becoming more clear.

"You okay?" Peter said softly as he pulled away to look at Wade's face. The answer Peter got was Wade cupping his face, his lips covering his own. It was soft and sweet and Peter couldn't deny the butterflies he felt in his stomach as he felt Wade's fingers slightly rub his jawline.   
"I've never been better, _baby boy_ "


End file.
